Flotta Katana
La Flotta ''Katana, a volte conosciuta anche come '''Dark Force', era una task force di duecento [[Incrociatore pesante classe Dreadnaught|Incrociatori pesanti classe Dreadnaught]] lanciati dalla Repubblica Galattica durante le sue ultime decadi di esistenza, nell'ambito di un tentativo di ripristinare la gloria della Marina Repubblicana. La flotta, però, andò perduta nel suo viaggio inaugurale quando un virus alveare fece impazzire i suoi equipaggi e il capitano dell'ammiraglia, la Katana, e dell'intera task force asservì le astronavi e impostò un salto nell'iperspazio alla cieca, probabilmente in fuga da chissà quale pericolo immaginario. Cinque anni dopo la Battaglia di Endor il Grande Ammiraglio Thrawn dell'Impero Galattico convinse il contrabbandiere capitano Hoffner a fornirgli la posizione della task force da lungo tempo dispersa. Avendo saputo dell'obiettivo di Thrawn, anche la Nuova Repubblica partecipò alla corsa per aggiudicarsi la flotta (200 Dreadnaught, meno le sei di Garm Bel Iblis, avrebbero fatto gola a chiunque avesse avuto bisogno al più presto di un gran numero di navi). Tuttavia l'Impero riuscì a fuggire con la maggior parte (178) di quelle navi prima dell'arrivo della Repubblica. Storia Creazione Durante i suoi ultimi anni il Senato della Repubblica Galattica spese fior di crediti in molti progetti grandiosi. Uno di essi, completato nel 46 BBY, era la Flotta Katana, una task force di duecento [[Incrociatore pesante classe Dreadnaught|Incrociatori pesanti classe Dreadnaught]], tutti dotati di AT-PT sperimentali. Prese il nome dalla sua nave ammiraglia, la Katana. Per contrastare i requisiti della enorme quantità di membri d'equipaggio su navi del genere, la flotta venne modificata con circuiti di asservimento, riducendo i requisiti a soli 2200 per nave (invece di 16.000 in su). Per distinguere ulteriormente la flotta la Rendili StarDrive ridisegnò gli interni delle Dreadnaught per l'occasione, dalle apparecchiature e dall'arredamento interno (questi ultimi riportavano finiture color blu e oro, mai usate prima su nessuna Dreadnaught) fino alla superficie color grigio scurissimo, quasi nero. La flotta si guadagnò così il soprannome non ufficiale di "Dark Force" (letteralmente Forza Oscura), in parte a causa del colore dello scafo, e in parte per la ridotta necessità di illuminazione interna dovuta agli equipaggi più ridotti. Con la tecnologia avanzata dell'asservimento a disposizione, la Flotta Katana era in procinto di inaugurare una nuova era per le navi da guerra militari. Scomparsa Tuttavia ciò che doveva essere una dimostrazione di efficienza si trasformò in un fiasco totale. Uno o più membri degli equipaggio delle navi portarono a bordo un Virus Alveare da uno dei porti su cui avevano fatto scalo durante il viaggio inaugurale della flotta. Questo virus, che aveva la particolarità di far impazzire le sue vittime poco prima di ucciderle, si diffuse in tutte le duecento Dreadnaught mentre era ancora dormiente. Quando fece improvvisamente effetto, il virus rese folli quasi tutto il personale di flotta in una volta. Gli equipaggi infetti, invece di chiedere aiuto, asservirono insieme le loro navi. A causa di ciò l'equipaggio della Katana, anch'esso impazzito, saltò alla cieca nell'iperspazio, portando con sé tutta la flotta. A seguito di questo disastro il progetto Katana divenne fonte di imbarazzo per gli eserciti che avevano commissionato la flotta, e anche se quell'incidente non diede effettivamente inizio al tramonto del decentramento delle funzioni di comando al computer delle astronavi, ne segnò la fine. L'incidente fece notizia per un pò di tempo, con alcuni giornalisti che facevano batture sarcastiche sul nome "Dark Force". Per alcuni anni molti intrepidi team di recupero diedero la caccia alle navi perdute, ma inutilmente, siccome trovare una nave che aveva compiuto un salto alla cieca verso chissà quale luogo casuale della galassia era praticamente impossibile e anche duecento navi potevano facilmente essere perdersi nell'immensa vastità dello spazio cosmico. Al tempo delle Guerre dei Cloni, l'Ufficio dell'Intelligence del Senato della Repubblica dichiarò che l'autore dietro il virus alveare era stato Zeta Magnus, un terrorista genetico affiliato alla Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti, egli stesso risultato di un esperimento fallito effettuato dai tecno-signori del Dominio Arkaniano. La flotta si trasformò così in una leggenda, al punto che alcune persone credevano che non fosse mai esistita. Riscoperta La Dark Force rimase ignota fino a che il contrabbandiere capitano Hoffner e la sua nave non arrivarono accidentalmente nella zona di spazio dove era finita la flotta nel 6 BBY. Hoffner e il suo navigatore e ufficiale addetto ai sensori, Talon Karrde, erano gli unici a conoscenza della scoperta, ma nessuno dei due si rese conto che anche l'altro conosceva il segreto. Ciascuno tenne nascosta la posizione della flotta fino al momento giusto per servirsene. In seguito Hoffner vendette sei Dreadnaught della Katana a Garm Bel Iblis, il quale ne fece la sua flotta privata, a partire dalla sua nave comando, la Peregrine. Dal 6 ABY l'equilibrio di potere tra la Nuova Repubblica, i Resti dell'Impero e i signori della guerra era così precario che, nonostante la loro età, si credeva che qualsiasi fazione che fosse riuscita a mettere le mani sulla flotta sarebbe diventata immediatamente la forza dominante della galassia. L'enorme valore potenziale della flotta Katana venne utilizzato per progettare lo [[Star Destroyer classe Imperial II|Star Destroyer classe Imperial II]] Eviscerator come preludio alla seconda battaglia di Borleias . Nel 9 ABY, quasi cinquantacinque anni dopo la scomparsa della flotta, il Grande Ammiraglio Thrawn era interessato ad impadronirsi delle Dreadnaught. Tuttavia le azioni del Grande Ammiraglio misero Mara Jade contro l'Impero Galattico e lei, insieme a Luke Skywalker, salvò Karrde dalle forze di Thrawn e lo portò in salvo nella Nuova Repubblica. Thrawn fu comunque in grado di acquisire le informazioni da Hoffner in cambio di una "modica cifra", e sebbene entrambe le parti si fossero assicurate una parte della flotta durante la [[Battaglia per la Flotta Katana|Battaglia per la Flotta Katana]], Thrawn si era impadronito della maggior parte delle navi (ben 178 Dreadnaught) prima che arrivassero le navi della Nuova Repubblica. Le navi rimanenti, ad eccezione di quella distrutta durante la battaglia per liberarsi dello Star Destroyer Peremptory, divennero parte della flotta della Nuova Repubblica, insieme ai camminatori AT-PT utilizzati più tardi nella campagna contro Thrawn. Inizialmente la Nuova Repubblica credette che Thrawn non avrebbe potuto approfittare subito delle sue nuove navi, in quanto avrebbe comunque avuto bisogno di oltre trecentomila membri d'equipaggio - 2.000 per ciascuna delle 178 navi. Tuttavia Thrawn si rivelò previdente, utilizzando dei cloni prodotti in pochi giorni (anziché anni) nei Cilindri di Clonazione Spaarti presenti nel magazzino privato dell'Imperatore su Wayland. Luke Skywalker e Talon Karrde stimarono che i cloni di Thrawn erano "cresciuti" fino alla maturità in quindici o venti giorni anziché in tre anni. I cloni cresciuti rapidamente sono noti per essere mentalmente instabili, ma con l'uso di Ysalamiri e delle loro capacità di neutralizzazione della Forza, i cloni di Thrawn potevano essere coltivati alla perfezione in una frazione del tempo previsto senza questo effetto collaterale. L'acquisizione di Thrawn delle Dreadnaught ingrandì significativamente la capacità della sua flotta fino al punto di poter attaccare immediatamente più di venti sistemi della Nuova Repubblica. Curiosità Talon Karrde afferma che la flotta era andata perduta nel 32 BBY (al momento della Minaccia Fantasma), ma il capitano Gilad Pellaeon fissa la data cinquantacinque anni prima della data del romanzo (ambientato nel 9 ABY). The New Essential Chronology stabilisce il lancio della flotta in seguito alla Guerra Iperspaziale Stark, ma non implicitamente afferma che sparì lo stesso anno, anche se l'implicazione afferma che è successo prima del 44 BBY. È molto più probabile che un ufficiale imperiale di alto rango disponesse della data corretta di un capo dei contrabbandieri, specialmente perché Karrde ha dichiarato che era stato "circa dieci anni prima delle "Guerre dei Cloni". Tuttavia Jorus C'baoth viene indicato come ucciso a bordo dell'''Outbound Flight'' negli archivi di computer della nave ammiraglia, la Katana. Dal momento che il romanzo Outbound Flight elenca il lancio del volo tra la Minaccia Fantasma e l'Attacco dei Cloni nel 27 BBY, ciò significa che la Flotta Katana si era persa dopo il Volo Intergalattico o che le informazioni riportate nel computer della Katana su C'boath si erano aggiornato automaticamente dopo la perdita della flotta. Comparse *''SkyeWalkers: A Clone Wars Story'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Side Trip'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' Fonti *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *"The Free-Trader's Guide to Sevarcos" - Star Wars Adventure Journal 2 *"The History of R-Series Astromech Droids" - Star Wars Adventure Journal 7 *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vassels'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *"Star Wars Episode VII: Rise of the New Republic" - InQuest Gamer 50 *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 5 (THR3, ''Grand Admiral Thrawn) *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles 14'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * Categoria:Flotte della Repubblica Galattica